Talons
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: Sequel to Wings. Age old enemies return to create new problems for the dragonified Autobots. But how will they deal with these challenges and others when their greatest source of strength is... Gone?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay! Managed to start it!

'Kay, here's the deal. This 'fic is a sequel. Yes, you read right, a sequel. And since I'm lazy (and suck at summaries) I'm not gonna explain what the hell's going on here. So, if you have not read Wings, go, shoo, read it! Go on!

...

......

Now that we've gotten rid of those peeps, hi wonderful reader that has decided to read this crazy thing. I'm gonna _try_ (note the emphasis on try) to update this like I did with Wings, i.e. 'bout once a day. Got it? Good.

Quick thanks to 9aza and Linda Saphira Witwicky, for being awesome and encouraging me to continue this.

Now, on wit Talons! (I'm not sure with the title, but I wanted it to tie in with the name 'Wings' sooooo, yeah..)

Disclaimer: Ah don't own, pwease don't sue.

Earth. Birthplace of so much life, and the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion. And great violence...

A huge figure swooped down from the sky, dull silver hide faintly gleaming from the harsh morning sun. A human, dark skinned with tribal markings of battles streaked white across his face. The figure swooped lower, and the human growled a deep savage growl of both fear, and courage. He raised his spear high into the air and let loose a war cry that was echoed by the humans behind him.

The great beast landed with both force and grace, huge body rippling with the force of impact. It stood by a huge dark machine, murky chrome shining as dully as the dragon's hide, glinting ominously occasionally.

At the humans' cry, it looked up and growled a deep growl, disgust making it's upper lip curl. The humans had surrounded a hill near the machine, armed with spears and arrows, waving both high. The dragon launched up back to the sky, only briefly opening its wings to glide towards the bipedal creatures. It landed on top of them, quite literally. A quick burst of flame sent the rest of the primitive humans scattered back, running for the safety of their village nearby. The beast smirked. Let them run. Soon those brutish creatures would be no more...

I know, I know, shortie, but it'll pick up.

Hmm... I wonder who the mysterious dragon is? XD

So, did I screw up? Are you bored? Think I'm crazy for this weird idea? TELL MEH!!!! Iz would like to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I blame my finely tuned art of procrastination for the lateness of this... I normally only use it on homework... But you would not believe how hard it is to dragonify Sideswipe. I mean seriously, his alt mode? To die for!

I also want to do this justice. Watching RotF... It was when I realized how much I love Transformers... (corse that realization had to come after I realized how much I love O.P. which was when I got depressed when he died... :'( that scene always makes meh sad...)

And thanks to Linda Saphira Witwicky for helping me organize this chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own. I know, it's a shocker. *fake overdramatic gasp* So, don't sue me. I don't have any money to give you, anyway.

* * *

Military 'Copter classes swooped over head, adding to the panic of the general populous. A chemical spill had been reported and many were being evacuated in a 'calm and orderly fashion'. In other words, people were grabbing their stuff and running for their lives.

American soldiers tried to organize the chaos somewhat, and eventually about ten city blocks had been abandoned until further notice. Of course, no one was surprised when some government issue dragons pulled up to the restricted area, loaded down with soldiers and in some cases, trailers, or when they were allowed past the barricades. Now, if one of these residents had been just a little more observant, or followed the convoy of black dragons just a little further into the quarantined area, they would have been in for the shock of their lives.

Because shortly after one dragon had been relieved of soldiers, and given an all clear signal from one of them, it rose to its full height and _spoke._

"He's here," The black dragon sniffed, "I smell him."

No sooner had the words gotten past his teeth that an explosion rocked the warehouse nearby.

* * *

Not too far away, two tiny dragons walked together, so close it would have been almost impossible to tell the two apart, if not for their clashing, vibrant colors. Sloppily painted on their sides was 'Ice Cream Dragons'.

"Ding-a-ling-ling, get yo' ice cream here!" The green one with miss-matching eyes shouted.

The orange glanced from side to side and hastily added, a slight lisp slurring his words, "Any badass Decepticon out there, get ready for an ass whoopin'!"

A thin silver dragon burst from concealment at these words, roaring at the Twins in challenge, before hurling off in the opposite direction. The ungainly duo tried to follow, but after a few sharp turns they couldn't handle, they ended up in a pile having tripped over their own feet.

In his trailer Sideswipe sighed. Leave it to them to totally screw up...

"Clear a path!" He growled at the humans just standing in front of the door to his confinement. He pushed said door down and slid out, moving smoothly along the ground, his wings held up in the customary position to hide his lack of a driver.

One of the humans that had been 'guarding' the Autobot stared on in wonder as the silver dragon raced away (only newbies got guarding duty, to become better accustomed to the Autobots). If he squinted the right way he could almost imagine the dragon gliding along on wheels...

* * *

The Arcee triplets engaged once the Twins were taken out. They all ran in an v-formation, lithe meta-rider forms running just as fast as any average sized dragon. They communicated in the standard Cybertronian language of clicks and growls, co-ordinating their attacks. Quite soon after that, they picked up Sideways' sent. The hunt was on...

Sideways lead them on a goose chase through out the city, even smashing through some buildings at one point, put they just didn't have enough firepower to bring him down, and they (thankfully) fell back when Sideswipe arrived. Let the front-liner deal with that glitch, they were spies, they weren't created for that slag...

Demolisher roared triumphantly when he destroyed the nearest wall, crushing four of the pesky humans that had been shooting at him with their pitiful weapons. Ironhide growled from where he had just been thrown by the much bigger dragon. He was getting too old for this...

One shared look with Lennox, and the human nodded, grabbing at his radio, "Time to bring in Big Buddy."

"Big Buddah!" Epps shouted next to him, showing his excitement at new announcement, but only to have his exuberance changed to dread as Demolisher started to move towards populated areas. "Shit." He moaned.

Sideswipe followed behind his arch-rival, growling lowly. It was time to end this feud, _tonight._

He launched himself forward using his wings and a nearby wall to go faster, gain momentum. Once he was going fast enough, he pushed off the wall, into the air sending three large bursts of flame down on his enemy, before landing in front of him and sliding his long sword-like protrusions on his tail moved into the perfect position. The 'Con's head slammed right into the tails 'swords' leaving a very gory mess behind that I would really rather not describe. I'll just say that there was brains, and blood, and eyeballs-not-in-sockets. Sideswipe seemed pleased with the mess, though, as he flipped around and proclaimed "Damn, I'm good."

* * *

Optimus shifted uncomfortable in his current arrangement. He had very large paws wrapped firmly around his chest and stomach. And he was being dragged along at a few hundred miles an hour. But it wasn't the air drag, or the paws around his body that was making him uncomfortable, it was the fact that his dragons were down there along with innocent humans, and that there was Demolisher destroying half the city below him. That definitely wasn't good...

The Shuttle-class carrying him swooped lower and let him go. The Prime plummeted towards the lights shining below, controlling his descent expertly with his tail, before opening his too small wings to glide down to the ground safely. Glancing back at the direction Demolisher was, he confirmed that the huge beast was still barreling at him. And very quickly at that.

Optimus ran along the road way he had landed on, intercepting the larger creature as he just smashed through it. With an all-mighty roar he landed on the larger dragon's back. He ripped into delicate wings, clawed at tough hide, leaving deep gashes, and generally just injuring the huge beast anyway he could. Ironhide arrived just after the Prime was nearly thrown off, barely holding on with the tips of his fingers. The weapons specialist blasted the Decepti-creep with all he had (which is _a lot_) bringing him crashing down into a warehouse. Optimus just holding on for the ride.

Both stood tall over the badly injured 'Con, Ironhide still smoking at the mouth slightly. The 'Con just stared at them defiantly before declaring "This is not your planet to rule, The Fallen shall rise again."

Optimus just narrowed his eyes, before delivering the mercy kill, blasting the huge dragon in the head with a superheated blast of flame. But despite his cool demeanor, he was unsettled. 'The Fallen shall rise again,' sounded a little too ominous for his tastes.

* * *

I took some liberties here, like with the Twins. I can't have them as one ice-cream truck ('cause they're dragons) and have them change shape/colors ('cause they're dragons). And the fact that I don't think Epps was even there at Shanghai, but I mean, c'mon, he's Epps! He has to be where the action is! I also read somewhere that Sideways and Sideswipe have a rivalry. So I used it.

I really don't like how this ended, so tell me what you think so far...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: You know, either I need a beta reader, or I need to actually edit this stuff... Ah, well.

Random story time! I was waiting for my last period of the day to end (standing by the door, like you do) and this guy was standing in front of me. I was zoning out, cause when I'm not focusing I tend to do that, staring at the floor (my school has really odd carpet) when I hear a different guy (behind me) snicker (or is that snigger?). Anywho, I glance up and the guy in front of me is leaning over me (I'm short) _smelling my hair_... My **_hair_**. Can someone explain to me, WHY?!? I asked him, but he just turned away and denied it ever happened... I was just like: o.O Gah, its official: guys are weird and us women will never understand what they do.

Thank you for those who have just read my rant, and for the reviews! XD Dey make meh happy, when sky's are grey (like they are right now. *sniff* its raining)!

Disclaimer: I don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes at his mother's antics. She had been sobbing about him leaving for college for two days now. Now she was crying about finding his 'baby booties'. God, soon he would leave all this craziness behind, and begin his life. Grinning to himself, Sam snatched up the phone as it rang, his grin widening when he recognized the number.

"Hey, babe." Sam greeted, immediately putting the phone on his shoulder, holding it in place as he packed.

"Hey yourself. Look Sam, we need to talk-"

"Is this about the breaking up thing again?" Sam interrupted, already expecting it.

"Sam, you know how long distance relationships work-"

"Yeah, and that's why I've made us a long distance relationship package." He picked up said package and examined the video chat camera.

"But Sam!" She sounded exasperated, and Sam only smirked.

"Do you still remember the Mission City Battle?" Sam asked her while throwing some more things into his bag.

"Of-of course Sam! How could I forget?" She now sounded surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"I still have those clothes." He announced proudly, striding over to the closet and flung it open, revealing a... tattered brown sweatshirt. He took it off its hanger and swung it around to better see it in the sunlight. As he did something small and metallic clattered to the floor. He halted Mikeala's rant about how nasty that was with a quick retort that he had sweated and bled in these clothes. before bending over and grabbing the tiny metal shard off of the floor. What happened next he never could quite explain.

It was a sudden overload of information, strange symbols that almost looked familiar, and images, too many images. He dropped the shard in shock, and watched in equal shock as the tiny bit of metal burned its way through the floor boards and slipped out of sight. So he didn't get to see the shard land on the kitchen counter and start to vibrate violently emitting a signal that had some of the local stray fire lizards swarming to the Whitwicky household. They entered the kitchen (by smashing through the window) then worked as one towards the only other smell in the house besides themselves.

Up the stairs they went, gliding over to the door handle, and two worked together to turn the knob. About five tiny heads peeked in to see a teen trying to assure his girlfriend that nothing was wrong with him. At that exact moment they crashed through, totally trashing all his efforts to reassure her. He just yelled very loudly as five fire lizards barreled into his knees, spouting mini little flames.

Sam kicked frantically trying to shake the little pests before diving for the only exit available to him: the window. He slid briefly along the tiles of the roof before jumping off, still battling the miniature dragons. "Bumblebee!" He shouted frantically, grabbing at a green one that was intent at going for his throat.

A yellow and black blur slammed through the garage that had become his 'room'. Bumblebee quickly assessed the situation, his internal furnace prepping to give him flame. Two small bursts to get rid of the ones still attacking Sam, another large one to take care of the three standing by Sam's window.

The yellow dragon glanced around making sure all was clear before checking on his charge. Only to notice that his charge was staring open mouthed at the smoldering remains of what used to be his room. Oops...

'Bee flinched slightly when Sam whirled on him, glaring daggers. "You- back in the garage." the boy's tone was low and dangerous. Bumblebee tried to protest anyway. "No, don't argue with me, go!" He talked like he was speaking to a youngling, not a being three times older than him. 'Bee still ducked his head in shame and sulkily walked back over to the garage, before settling down, curled up in a miserable ball.

Sam looked at his guardian with sad eyes before picking up a large tarp for occasions just like this. He had just managed to drape it over the new Bumblebee sized hole when his parents ran into the yard along with some firefighters.

"This is the last straw! You are taking him with you! I cannot have a sentient dragon in my backyard any longer!" Sam tried to shush her, lest the fire men hear, but thankfully they were preoccupied with the large flaming hole in the side of the house.

"I'm going to go talk with him about that right now, just take care of the fire fighters."

"Yeah," Ron tried to help, "Think of it as the official start to our remodeling!"

Sam smiled sadly and turned to find Mikeala standing outside the garage. He took her hand and they walked into the three sided building together.

* * *

I, ah, 'borrowed' the idea of fire lizards from Anne McCaffery's Dragon Riders of Pern series. You like dragons (which is almost a given, you're reading this!) go read it! XD Awesome story, by an awesome writer.

And I really didn't want to keep going with this tonight, as I'm not too fond of Sam in this movie. And since next chap has Galloway and a smart-talking Optimus in it, I really can't wait! XD Go O.P.! You tell that jack-a**!

Do you like it? *gives best puppy dog look* Iz wants to knowz...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update! I forgot my laptop when I went to my dad's for the weekend, then my friends forced me to pay attention to my nearly non-existent social life -_-

Oh, and 'cause 9aza asked, I'm just gonna clear it up here. Fire lizards are really small dragons. They aren't the smartest creatures, which is why they make such good pets. They're about the size of a cat, small enough to fit on your shoulder.

*cackles evilly* Galloway!!!!! How I hate you so! But you are so much fun to write, you slagging 'badly misinformed' glitch!

*sigh* Needed to get that out. He really is a glitch, but damn, I like writing glitches. Seriously, **_I_** wanted to punch him after writing this. Hope you feel the hate too! ^^

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, Optimus would have flicked the annoying human 'presidential representative' into a wall. (not hard enough to kill him, but enough to break his own standard of not harming humans. and incase you cannot tell, i really don't like Galloway. he called Opt scrap metal *growls*)

* * *

Optimus Prime maneuvered carefully off of the Shuttle-class, making sure he did not injure the titanic beast. The Arcee triplets followed behind him because they were the only ones that could fit on the Shuttle-class with him. He nodded solemnly at them, which they returned and then they moved back towards the main hanger.

The Prime glanced back and watched three other Shuttle-classes land. One held Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sideswipe. One held the human troops, and though they seemed happy with the mission's success, there was a saddened undertone in their voices.

The reason for their blue feelings was aboard the final Shuttle-class. It carried supplies, the Twins, and far more morbid passengers. Optimus lowered his head in respect as five coffins were unloaded. He wished, as he always did after a fatal mission, that the humans had never been dragged into this war. Even the Twins seemed a little put off, having traveled with the dead humans for a few hours put them out of a good mood.

Soldiers lined the procession with blank faces, hands held in a salute, looking straight ahead. Despite his rigid stance, Lennox still noticed the huge blue and red dragon bow his head with sorrow. The Major knew the Autobot leader took each death personally. He was glad when he noticed Ratchet and Ironhide brush noses with their leader, a gesture he had learned was a sign of one of the dragons trying to comfort another, and the giant dragon soon followed them back into the main hanger.

* * *

_The next day..._

Lennox had to resist growling when he saw the man striding towards them, arrogance lining every step. The man had a smug look on his face, clearly pleased, but was at least semi-trying to hide it with an annoyed look.

The Major schooled his features into a more politely angry look before approaching the man who annoyed him more than all the other bureaucrats combined. "Look, Galloway, I've already told you, you need higher clearance to-"

"And I've got it." Galloway interrupted not even slowing his pace as he passed Lennox, shoving a paper in his face. The Major grabbed it on a reflex as he let go. What-- Presidential representative! What the hell was this about?!

"It's time this organization was cleaned up." Galloway was saying. Oh, damn, today was going to be a loooong day...

* * *

The meeting promised to be a tough one. Lennox quickly ran up to the platform that allowed the humans to be relatively eye level with the 'Bots without them bending over too far. He checked in with a few people, made sure that the vid was set up, and greeted the people on the other end, including a few generals, the like.

While he did this Optimus came into the hanger and stood to his full height to better look around. He spotted his men taking their normal spots behind the platform, all lined up in a straight line. He nodded at them, and the humans that manned the various stations around the large room

"Hello, gentlemen. I'd like to get straight to the point on this, so I'm just gonna give the stage to Optimus Prime, who you won't see for obvious reasons. And with that, let's start the meeting."

They blathered on for a while, discussing the battle, what had gone wrong, what had gone right, ect. It was just after Optimus mentioned Devastator's final message that Galloway stepped forward. "So you're saying that there's more coming?"

Optimus looked down at the human, mildly irritated at being interrupted, "It is always possible. With our lands uninhabitable, we cannot return."

"Yeah that's obvious, you called new ones here without our permission. Need I remind you, these are not your 'lands'." The man gestured wildly at Sideswipe, the Twins, and the Arcee triplets. "Let's go over what we know." He started to pace on his place on the platform.

"The Cube is gone, the only surviving piece protected in an electromagnetic vault in one of the most secure Naval Bases in the world. Their leader is in the bottom of the Pits*, dead. There is nothing for them here. Yet they keep attacking us. Why?" Galloway glared pointingly at Optimus. "The only thing here for them is _you_. They're hunting _you_. They're endangering human lives because of you."

The man did not see it, but he had hit a low blow. None of the humans saw it, but the Autobots all saw how hurt Optimus was by that comment. He never wanted to hurt human lives. Never.

"So," The arrogant man continued, "If we ask you to leave, will you do so, peacefully?"

"We will," Optimus answered. Galloway looked smug for a minute before Optimus stuck his snout in his face, "But what if we leave... And you're wrong." The huge dragon then turned on his hind leg and left the fuming human behind.

* * *

A large dark silver dragon sat on the top of a tall mountain shrouded in mist. It looked into the screen set into his right foreleg, which was prosthetic, made completely out of a blackish metal. Wires ran from the leg to the transmitting tower standing proud next to the beast. As it heard the stupid human rant to the Prime, it smiled. Not a good smile at all.

* * *

Wow, that was a shorter chap than I thought it would be... Might post the next one later today, after I finish homework...

Anyway, I took some liberties on what Galloway said, 'cause I didn't remember exactly what he said. You know, just tell meh, and you shall receive a cyber-cookie.

Yous like Soundwave? He couldn't be in space, but he still gets to rape poor human technology. :P (that poor satellite... i was mentally disturbed after that scene in the movie...)

The Pits are made up like the Northern Mountains. I couldn't have Megs thrown into the Laurentian Abyss, 'cause how would they revive him when they can't breath down there and would be crushed by the pressure? So, imagine really deep, really dark series of holes, in, ah, Canada, or something... Still creepy and ominous, but with air!

Reviews make meh happy and feel like I'm loved. So please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I've been reeeaaally procrastinating on this. I've written two other fics when I should have been working on this; a really random one-shot, and I've started another multi-chapter. D: Seriously with this, Well, This is Different, and my new one (Before the War), I have three multi-chaps going... Didn't I promise myself that I wouldn't do this?

Anywho, I case you're interested, Before the War (my newbie) is a pre-war fic from this little 'verse. I wanted to explore the whole 'Safehaven' and 'Cities of Cybertron' concept in further detail. And it also allows be to write sparkling Opt and Megs, which I love, and believe that there is not enough out there.

Another thing on this fic, I've kinda lost the want to write for it. So, if you like it, and want me to keep trying to update it regularly, I need you to tell me. I don't even care if its anonymous, I just really need some feed-back on this. Kay?

Disclaimer: ... Yah know I don't feel like saying this today. So I'm gonna take a leaf out of 9aza's book. *off to side* Ironhide!

Ironhide: *far away* whaaat?

Dino: Say the disclaimer!

'Hide:... Why?

Dino: Say it or I'll tell them about the time I found you and Ratchet-

'Hide: Ok, no need to say that! thedinoknowsall does not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Paramount.

* * *

"So, 'Bee, about the whole college thing..." Sam started nervously, hand still entwined with Mikeala's.

Bumblebee started to bounce around in the garage in excitement, head bobbing enthusiastically, tail swishing in joy.

"Still having vocal problems?" Mikeala whispered to Sam as the yellow dragon continued to express his happiness through movement and little jitters that made no sense to the humans. He nodded in response before turning back to the dragon. He took a deep breath.

"'Bee... You can't come with me." Bumblebee froze, then looked at his charge with sorrow filled eyes. _Damn it,_ Sam thought, _He's giving me the puppy dog eyes. Those are so hard to resist..._

_Puppy dog eyes, puppy dog eyes,_ was the mantra playing in Bumblebee's head.

Sam glanced away quickly to compose himself. "Look, I know you've been excited about going, but-"

Bumblebee interrupted Sam with an overdramatic sob, fake tears falling from his eyes and he quickly turned away and 'broke down'. He waved Sam off when the human tried to put a comforting hand on his forepaw, and continued his hysterical sob fit.

"'Bee you can't come, its a rule that the freshmen can't have dragons on campus. I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do..." Bumblebee continued to not face Sam, still keening softly. The teenager sighed and walked back to the entrance. "Bye, 'Bee." he said softly, eyes downcast, "You've been a great guardian." And he walked away.

Bumblebee turned back towards the entrance where his charge had just left. He dipped his head and rested it on his forepaws, staring solemnly at the entrance covered by the tarp. And he made his decision. Sam wasn't getting rid of him that easily...

Sam returned the sad look that Mikeala gave him taking he away from the commotion that was still his house towards the street. They kissed and started to say their good byes and then got back into the usual fight over who was going to say 'it' first. Sam hastily changed the subject and practically forced the fragment on her.

"Just keep it safe." He told her before walking back to where his parents were calling him. She just smiled sadly.

Neither noticed beady red eyes watching them from one of Judy's prized rose bushes.

* * *

Meh, I couldn't remember what Sam and Mikeala really said to each other, so I kept it vague. I'm not too sure about this chap, and I really didn't like it, but it's really important in the plot.

Next up: we get Ravage action! Hooray for the Decepti-kitty!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Writer's block is.... There are no words in the English language that can describe how horrible writer's block is. The want to write something, but the inability to make it sound _right_ makes it horrible. Absolutely horrible.

Alas, I'm not seeing that many updates for this in the future. The Sam college thing has got me not motivated for the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

The large dark dragon looked down to a figure next to him in the gloom. A mental command was all the other creature needed to give an affirming screech and fly off into the mist.

The creature flew down from the very edge of the Northern Mountains over the pitiful human settlements. It snarled and flapped its wings harder and caught an updraft, shooting it towards its next destination.

A small, ordinary looking base on the edge of the sea came into the creatures sharp sight. It angled itself towards the base, flying fast and low, avoiding the puny humans' pitiful attempts of radar. It landed on the beach, out of the sights of the guards and shook itself to be rid of the moisture of the lower atmosphere. Feathered wings folded against a smooth furred backside, powerful panther-like hind legs coiling with barely restrained strength. A thick strong beak of an eagle snapped forward at a bug that dared come close to its maw. Sharp, red eyes focused on the base built slightly into the hillside.

The griffin sunk low to the ground to stay out of the view of the guards. It moved over to the vents. Pft, some high-security place this was.

It ripped off the cover of the vent and peered down into the darkness. Huffing in a satisfied way, it opened its maw to let little brown balls fall into the now open vent.

The balls fell through the vent, tumbling over each other, making little clicking sounds every time they collided with each other and the sides of the vent. Finally they all started to pour out of the vent through a vent cover, clicking as they rolled across the floor. Once the balls stilled, they moved, unfurling into little beetle-like creatures, each with wicked glowing red eyes. After glancing around to affirm they were alone, they began to converge on one another, piling up until they were all seemingly one creature. The thing moved with surprising agility over to the glass container at the center of the room, away from all of the other equipment around the walls.

In the center of the glass container, sitting on a little pedestal, was the Cube fragment.

The combined-bug-thing jittered excitedly at the fragment, examining the glass surrounding it. It extended a claw and broke through the surrounding glass in one swift movement.

Alarms blared immediately, warning of the intruder, but said intruder actually wanted that to happen. It grabbed the fragment just as humans armed with an assortment of weapons poured into the room and fired on the creature. It avoided all attacks and--again, with surprising agility--leapt for the wide open door and freedom.

The bug creatures escape was covered by the griffin; it fired red hot flames at the pursuing humans before allowing the bug creature onto its back and flying off, leaving weapons fire in its wake.

* * *

The griffin landed safely sometime later at the edge of the Northern Mountains. It ruffled its feathered wings and the bug creature took its cue to get off. The creature handed over the Cube fragment before disintegrating into individual bugs again and re-entering the griffin's mouth. (um, eww) The griffin grabbed the Cube fragment in a fore-claw and swooped down to a meeting cliff below.

There stood five dragons, all shrouded in the darkness of the shadows created by the Mountains. They stood up from their various relaxed positions once they spotted the griffin. Seeing the shard clutched in the griffin's claws there were exclamations of happiness. One happily snatched the fragment from the griffin. Then with no visible cues, all the dragons then jumped off the cliff and into the open air, the griffin following.

Down, down they went, picking up speed, diving further away from the cliff. They leveled out briefly into a deep valley in between one of the 'true' Northern Mountains (one of the ones that humans had never been able to climb) and one of the 'wanna-be' neighbors (one of the mountains that, while large, was not on the same _zomg-thats-huge-scale_ as the 'true' Northern Mountains). Deep in this valley, was the Pits.

Surrounding the huge, deep series of holes were human outposts positioned right on the rim. Occasionally a large combat Flying-class would soar over the largest and deepest of the Pits, checking to make sure all was as it should be.

However, these dragons weren't the most, ah, discrete. Two of the largest landed on one of the largest outposts, killing all inside. Their heavy landing cracked the rim where the outpost was, sending the crushed human building tumbling into the Pit, destroying any hope of survivors in the wreckage. The two large dragons smiled sadistically at the carnage they caused, while their comrades simply dived past them into the dark abyss below.

Down, down, further and faster they dived into the dark hole. Flying down this creepy place it was understandable why the humans called it 'the Gateway to Hell' and even appeared in the dragons' mythology as a place where no good things dwell.

Occasionally, a dragon would send a long thin steam of flame ahead to light up some of their gloomy surroundings. These little bursts of light only at first scared bats from their dark hidey-holes but soon they ventured too deep even for those nocturnal mammals to venture. And still deeper they went.

Finally, when the darkness grew suffocating, the dragons sensed the ending of their journey. Their large wings unfurled to slow their descent. Another questing burst of flame showed the bottom of the Pit, and the bodies buried within it. Blackout. Bonecrusher. Barricade. And the object of their search.

Megatron.

The flame was quickly swallowed up in the blackness, plunging the dragons into darkness once again, the only source of light the dim glow of the dragons eyes.

Another flame, this one different. The dragon kept the fire contained within its mouth, keeping the fire fueled constantly by its internal furnace, thus preventing it from guttering out, providing the proceedings with a constant light.

The five dragons moved towards their fallen leader, the griffin moving off to explore the caves with its own light.

The light eliminated the badly wounded form of the Mighty Megatron. His powerful chest normally covered in thick plates was wide open and mangled horribly, even melted in some places, showing his very empty internal furnace. Well, they were there to change that.

The one who had taken the shard from the griffin stepped ahead of the others and looked at the remains of the relic in his claws. Uttering a silent prayer to Primus (and Unicron, to finish Starscream off) the dragon plunged the the fragment into his leaders extinguished internal furnace.

After a horribly long moment, were all the loyal 'Cons held their breaths, nothing happened. Then the furnace roared to life with newfound power and energy.

"Energy, he needs life energy. Energy of the furnace..." Hissed a small dark dragon, the Decepticon's version of a medic, "Him..." It pointed a clawed finger at a grunt standing at the edge of the group. The look of horror on the grunts face only lasted for a moment before he was ripped apart by his comrades. His internal furnace was forced open and the energies inside siphoned to the Decepticon leader.

His red eyes re-opened with a new fiery light. Knocking over his subordinates, not caring nor even giving them a simple thanks for his re-birth, he opened his huge wings wide and with a huge swoop down that knocked his subordinates down for a second time, he shot up out of his dark and gloomy prison. Under a breem later he shot out of the Pits, knocking over a combat Flying-class on patrol and into the dark abyss below.

Megatron was back.

And he was_ pissed.

* * *

_

Heh heh. Megsy is baaaaack. *evil laugh*

Next up: (when I want to write it) is Sam at Princeton. Joy.

Look! What's that? A button! That says 'Review the Chapter'! Press the button!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Kay, the only reason you're getting this is 'cause I just re-watched Revenge of the Fallen, and, gah, I have to at least get the next chap out. But first, I have to get some geeky-ness out (not that I'm not doing that already, but I'm an physics geek soooo...):

Rail gun. Rail gun. RAIL GUN! Do have any idea what I'm talking about? Its the experimental weapon they use against Devastator! And do you know what that is? Its a hypothetical weapon. I'm geeking out because of it because it uses energy to make a rod of your typical steel shoot close to the speed of light. No explosives, nothing, and its still extremely destructive, because of Einstein's famous equation E=mc squared (energy equals mass times velocity squared). That means that the closer the object is moving to the speed of light, the more energy it has. And a rail gun, being able to make that rod of steel move so fast, also makes it have an extreme amount of energy, which makes it almost as destructive as (or more destructive than) a nuclear bomb, without all the radiation. *falls over* Physics. Awesome stuff. And thus my geek out.

I squealed. _Squealed_. When they showed it. Shows how much of a geek I am.

(I know this because I watch the Universe on the History Channel)

That was your physics lesson of the day. And Dino's geek out of the day. Go read Sam at Princeton. Shoo.

Disclaimer: I only own my mind and but not the random facts in it. Or the plot. Or the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Sam was ready to rip his hair out. His parents were driving him insane. Slowly but surely. His mom was going on and on how is was going to college. His dad had been reduced to grunts, obviously annoyed with his wife.

Sam sighed with happiness when he was allowed off the dragon. His mom was rambling.

"Look! Can you smell that? It smells like learning!"

"No, it smells like forty thousand dollars a year," His father grumped.

Judy scoffed and hit the man with her purse. Sam just grabbed a box of his things from the rental dragon.

Finally making it inside after sending his parents to explore. Seeing that one of the beds had already been taken, and that posters already lined the walls he glanced around for his roommate.

A door opened revealing a hispanic young man around Sam's age. They did a customary size up glare. Then asked the standard questions.

"Criminal record?"

"Rules for girls?" Those kinds of things.

After the formalities were done, the hispanic man, now known as Leo, showed Sam a room full of computers and explained that this was where is website was based from. Real F-ing Deal .Com. A blog on the existence of... Sentient dragons. How ironic.

Thankfully before Leo asked if Sam was a believer and he had to lie to his roommate, Ron Whitwicky burst through the door and yelled something about 'Mom eating the brownies'. Hearing his mother's shrill voice from the window, Sam looked out to find his mother happily exclaiming to girls that her son had that dorm, right there, and pointing. Oh, shit.

Sam ran out to do damage control, dragging his mom forcefully away from the girls giggling at his embarrassment. He tried to get some kind of straight answer out of her, but it was pretty obvious she was high at this point. Soon she ran screaming happily from Sam's arms, and tackled a guy playing Frisbee. Great first day of college. Just great.

* * *

Ha. My geek rant was probably longer than this chapter. Oh well.

Next up: Da Fallen. *creepy music plays* Muhahahahahahahah!

Review? Pwetty pwease?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Da Fallen. Da dun daa~aaaaaaa... *gasp* Oh, no!... *shifty eyes*... *shakes head* I give up trying to set the mood...

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

A huge dark form soared high in dark storm clouds. Looking closer, the form takes the shape of a huge dragon, flapping effortlessly in the air. It looks like it has a designation in mind, heading right for a large imposing mountain in the distance.

As it neared the mountain, it veered off slightly, maneuvering to a smaller mountain off to the left of the first. The dragon's wings flared outward, catching the air and slowing the dragon's decent. It still landed heavily on the mountainside, making rocks shake and tumble down the rocky slope. The dragon only scowled and continued towards a huge menacing cave. Stalagmites and stalactites(1) poked out in front of the mouth, looking like teeth, ready to eat anything that dared to come close.

The dragon easily climbed over all the dangerous obstacles, until the path was clear, obstacle free. The dragon sneered at his surroundings, the dirt clinging to the walls, the questionable substances in the corners...

"Starscream, I'm home..." Megatron jeered into the cavern.

There was a yelp of "Milord!" And a thin, tattooed dragon, bowing so low he was almost dragging his chest on the ground, walked slowly into the entrance of the cavern. If possible, Megatron's sneer got even bigger. But his condescending attitude was dropped almost immediately as he slammed the Seeker into a wall.

"So, Starscream, tell me, what have you done?" Megatron taunted, keeping a large paw over his second's throat, "What have you done the _two years_ I was incapacitated? Where is the army you were going to spawn? Where were you when I was rotting in the Pits? _What have you done?"_

"I-I was waiting for you to return, My Lord." Starscream managed to stutter out despite the death grip on his neck.

"Yes, of course you were Starscream," Megatron growled near his subordinates ear. He tightened his grip slightly, enjoyed Starscream's choked stuttering for a second, before letting him up and walking away. The Flyer-class lay there for a minute, trying to catch his breath, before following his leader into the main chamber.

Dead center in the chamber was a dragon. This dragon was old, shown in shape of his body, stick thin, yet long and lanky. Vicious dark, flat spikes jutted out from its jaw, rippling slightly whenever it moved or talked. Four eyes peeked out from behind a thin eye ridge. It was attached to multiple... Plant-like-tube-things that filled the aged dragon with the things it needed to cling to life. Seeing Megatron enter, it rasped, "Megatron, my apprentice, you have returned..."

"I have, Master. What will you have me do now that I am returned to full strength?" Megatron said as he bowed. Only Megatron could make death sound like such a minor inconvenience.

"I believe that is time that I was returned to my full strength as well... But for that, I need the Matrix."

"But, Master, the Matrix has been lost for-"

"I know. And I know who knows were it is..." Megatron's eyes widened with curiosity, "The Boy... Samuel Whitwicky. He holds the map to the Matrix, _in his mind_. I need you to extract it."

"Yes, Master. Anything else?"

"Optimus Prime. The Last Prime. I cannot return to power with him still alive... Only a Prime can defeat me. Kill him, and we will rise and crush the puny humans beneath our claws..."

Megatron flashed his Master his most sadistic grin, "Yesss, Master..."

* * *

Does anyone know which one's which? I mean seriously... I don't.

:D C'mon peeps, be proud. I could not remember a single line from these scenes (too busy going "Screamer!" or "Eww..." at the Fallen) besides "Starscream, I'm home." and "Only a Prime can defeat me." I made the rest up. Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh... Heh... *ducks head in embarrassment* I normally have a better memory than this! I swear!

Next up: More Sam at Princeton... Damn it... I thought I got through all of that sh*t. *rummages through brain* Nope, still got to do Crazy Sam at Princeton. Oh, well, that's more fun...

Review to tell me about my awesome *coughhorriblecough* making up abilities?


End file.
